Talk:Adam MacIntyre
Inspiration I think the inspiration for Adam was It from Stephen King's It. "It" is a movie about a crazy demonical clown (or so I've been told). They even look the same. Maybe we should add that to the Trivia? CrackLawliet 18:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Doubt it. There have been creepy/crazy clowns before "It" was published. Don't really know what was the first book/movie/othermedium to use it, but it definatley wasn't "It". Sumtaedium 18:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : At best, you could say that Adam's design is based on 'coulrophobia'; the common irrational fear of clowns. But any specific piece of horror media? No, I don't think you can pin it on 'It', or any other book, movie, etc. -- Balphezar 03:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit Disagreement Take a look at this. Should the explanation that Adam went insane after seeing his audience killed be included? We know that he was a clown hired to entertain children, he states that "when the zombies died, everyone died" while laughing manically as he approaches Chuck with two chainsaws (psychopath). Plus, he had put bloody, broken dolls (probably resembling the children he once entertained) in the Space Rider along with Greg Simpson. Is this not enough support for the statement that keeps being removed? He went insane after seeing everyone, including children, die! --Mistertrouble189 03:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *Adam's backstory is not clear and is open for interpretation. Unlike Cliff for example, who specifically states that he "just lost it" when the zombies killed his grand-daughter, there's no explanation of why or when Adam went insane. Yes, it's possible that he may have went insane when the zombies killed the children in the mall, but that's never described in the game. For all we know, it's also entirely possible, for example, that Adam always was psychotic even before the zombies came. The game doesn't tell us, so we're free to imagine it however we want. But if you want to claim that Adam went insane when he "witnessed the gruesome deaths and zombification of his audience," that's just your own interpretation, not something that the game clearly describes or implies ever happening. It is described when he became insane, "When the zombies came, Everyone DIED" -adam, thats DR1 101, like DAH pssh KSR 04:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think we should keep it, but change how it's worded. For example, remove "beloved", and change it to "after the deaths and zombification of his audience." Then it's not really biased at all and we have a compromise. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :When he said this "When the zombies came, Everyone DIED" I thought that implied he witnessed his audience die =\ I think we should reword it like Frank said. - Ash Crimson 17:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :*There is no controversy regarding whether Adam witnessed deaths. What isn't so clear is whether witnessing those deaths caused Adam to become insane or if he was already insane to begin with, because the game simply does not address the matter of why Adam is insane. XNam360 01:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *General consensus, so far, is in agreement of keeping the passage that was removed, but rewording some parts. Anyone who would like to re-add the selection and reword, feel free to do so. If not, I'll do it later when I have some time. --Mistertrouble189 17:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC)